This invention relates to a test strip pick-up mechanism in an automated analyzer, more specifically to a test strip pick-up mechanism in an automated analyzer by which test strips can automatically be supplied smoothly and, for example, when a test strip bottle (i.e., a test strip container) containing a plurality of commercially available test strips is set as such in an analyzer, the test strips can directly be picked up from the test strip bottle without providing any specially designed test strips for the analyzer.
In the prior art, a test strip has been frequently used for testing a plurality of analysis items of a specimen such as urine easily and simply. As shown in FIG. 13, in a test strip 1, a plurality of test pads 3 impregnated with reagents are pasted on one end portion of a long and slender strip 2 made of plastic, and the other end portion is a holding portion 4. The respective specimen components are analyzed by dipping the test strip 1 in a specimen to wet the test pads 3 and measuring coloration intensities of the test pads 3 by an analyzer.
As an analyzer which handles the above test strips automatically, there may be mentioned an analyzer described in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 91571/1986 (JP-A-61-91571). This automated analyzer uses a slide base system in which a test strip is charged into a hopper and the bottom of the hopper is slid to transport the test strip outside the hopper. When the test strip is transported outside the hopper, the test strip is easily caught between the wall and the bottom of the hopper, whereby smooth operations are interrupted. Further, it is required to carry out operations of picking up the test strip from a test strip bottle containing a plurality of test strips and charging it into the hopper.